


Father.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Father.

Rebekah was livid.

How could Nik have been so foolish as to have the white oak out in front of their father? She scowled slightly as she watched Klaus walking away from Mikael.

"Nik I'm going to bloody kill you, you complete wanker!" 

She snapped as she called the Mikaelson group chat, it was the only thing he ever picked up.

"What's going on Rebekah?"

Oh. Damn. Elijah. Well he had a right to know, being married to Nik and all.

"Rebekah, be quiet." Klaus swallowed from another phone end, biting his bottom lip.

"Don't tell me to be quiet, this is your fault, you could've died, he could've taken it and killed you, how could you be so thoughtless as to have it out!"

Klaus swallowed once more as he heard complete silence from Elijah's end before he spoke.

"Niklaus, get back to the house, now."

With that the phone call ended.

When Klaus arrived home he found Elijah in the study.

"Love I'm sorry.." 

Elijah simply turned away from him. 

"Come on, please.."

Klaus gently moved his arms around Elijah's waist but got no response verbally or physically. 

"Elijah, I love you.."

Klaus muttered into his ear, gently kissing the back of his husband's neck.


End file.
